Leif Goes to ALIWOOD
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Leif Goes to ALIWOOD is a Spectre quest released for the fourth part of the ALICE Travel Series events. At some point after the events of the Necronomicon Challenge and Never Summer Trails, Pascal and Columbus chat while resting in between flights. Pascal offers to get either tea or coffee for him, but he asks if there is anything else. She mentions there is alcohol but he probably shouldn't drink it since he will be flying. He starts talking about how they're both good at their jobs but then mentions he has a sleeping talent of his, that is being a singer. Pascal thinks to herself that he must have been influenced by a concert a while ago. He mentions there is a special place nearby, and she clarifies that he is talking about ALIWOOD. He then proclaims that he is going to do singing from now on, which surprises Pascal. She states that nobody knows about him, and asks how he will book a venue and what will happen to the next flight. He just says it won't be too difficult for him since he can just hop into a venue whenever available, and says that he leaves the plane to her. He tells her to just open a trunk if she ever gets into trouble, and then leaves the plane. Pascal starts to get worried about what's going to happen next, as she needs to go after Columbus and keep him out of trouble while also worrying about the next flight. She ponders out loud if there is anyone among the customers who could go get Columbus. Leif walks up and says she might be able to help, considering how she has dealt with Columbus before. She then realizes that she'd stand out quite easily in ALIWOOD with her current outfit, and thus would be easily spotted by Columbus. Pascal finds a dress and gives it to Leif to change into in order to better blend in. Leif thanks her, and then asks why Columbus was even the captain in the first place, because last time she saw him (during Columbus Invades!) he was a hacker. Pascal says she has no idea and would like to know herself, and Leif just says he is an... interesting person. Pascal gives Leif something from Columbus' trunk, and she heads out to go find him. She soon runs into him, and he eventually recognizes her. After a quick fight, he runs off, leaving his luggage behind. Leif manages to unlock one of them, and eventually runs into Columbus at the venue where he planned on singing. They have another confrontation, and Columbus eventually finishes and compliments Leif in her dress. Leif tells him that while his singing is really good, just taking over a venue is not a good thing to do. He says that since she seems to be a fan he will listen to her request, and says he has had enough singing for that day anyways. They head back to the airport, and Pascal greets them both back and asks if Columbus was troublesome, but Leif says he wasn't and that she got to listen to his voice. Pascal just kinda looks at her confused, but Columbus says that Leif has a better understanding of art than Pascal. Pascal just stares at them blankly, while Leif says they're going to go to karaoke and that she should join them. Pascal wonders why they seem to get along now, but Columbus tells them to get ready for the next flight. Counter Units The Regional Festival Event counter unit to this quest is the Travel version of Leif. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Work in progres. Trivia The whole event references Hollywood, with Leif's outfit referencing Marilyn Monroe and Columbus' outfit referencing Frank Sinatra. Category:Global Spectres